Why Pit Doesn't Have a Halo
by WildWithin
Summary: Pit wants to know what it's like to have a halo, so Lady Palutena gives him one. Let's just say that he didn't have it for long.


**A/N: So, here's the story behind this: I've always wondered why Pit doesn't have a halo. I mean, come on. He's an angel, and most of the time angels have halos. Later I figured that it was because he draws inspiration from Greek and Roman mythology, but that's boring. Here's the **_**real **_**reason why he doesn't have a halo.**

**Nintendo does not belong to me.**

**...**

Pit poked his head into his goddess's study, where she was sifting through the books on one of the bookcases.

"Hey, Lady Palutena?"

The Goddess of Light looked up from her search upon hearing his voice from the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, noting his slightly hesitant and nervous look.

"No, it's just that, well...uh..." The angel fumbled with his words a bit. "I've been curious, and I was wondering..."

"You've been wondering what?" Lady Palutena inquired.

"What's it like to have a halo?" Pit asked suddenly.

His goddess looked at him with slight surprise. "A halo?" she parroted, to which Pit nodded. "Well, I've never had one, so I can't say I know what it's like." Pit's wings drooped in disappointment. "However-" Pit perked back up as soon as she said this "-would you like to know for yourself?"

"Huh? You mean…" Pit trailed off when his goddess formed a little ball of warm golden light in her hands. The ball expanded and formed itself into a glowing ring. He was totally still as she held it out over his head and let go of it. It hovered there, right above his fluffy hair. Pit stood there with an awed expression, and slowly reached up and gently tapped it with his finger as if to confirm its existence. The moment it registered in his head that- yes, he had a halo, he had a huge grin on his face.

"I've got my own halo!" he exclaimed happily, hopping up and down as his wings fluttered excitedly. Pit watched happily as the halo followed his head as he jumped. He grabbed it and brought it down to his chest, then let go and watched it float back to his head. His grin only got wider. "That's so cool!"

Lady Palutena smiled and watched her angel's antics. She positively loved seeing him happy like this. Though, he looked a little silly with a halo and a golden laurel, but she wasn't about to put a damper on his spirits. "So, what"/ it like having a halo, Pit?" she asked.

The answer she got was an excited "I'm gonna show Pittoo!" before Pit raced out of the study, his new halo bouncing over his head. Lady Palutena smiled to herself before returning to the bookcases.

...

Dark Pit had been in the middle of an intense boss battle when Pit bounded into the room yelling and shouting, disrupting the dark clone's concentration and earning him a 'game over.' Before he could retaliate, Pit was in his face.

"Pittoo! Check it out! Lady Palutena gave me a halo and it's awesome! Look!" A glowing ring was promptly shoved in his face and Dark Pit scooted backwards.

"Was this really worth interrupting my game?" he asked with an irritated tone.

"Yeah! Isn't it cool?" Pit beamed.

"No."

"Aw, come on!" Pit complained. "You're just jealous because you don't have one."

"Why would I be jealous of a little glowy ring?"

"Because it can do this!" Pit grabbed his halo and held it out in front of him, then let it go so that both of them could watch it float back to his head. Then, he held it over Dark Pit's head and repeated the motion, watching as it floated right back to him. "Isn't it awesome?"

"All halos do that," Dark Pit stated, crossing his arms. Pit frowned, because all his efforts at impressing his dark clone for once had failed. However, watching the halo float back to Pit had given the dark angel an idea.

So, Dark Pit said something that should have never been said around Pit:

"What would happen if you threw it?"

Pit's expression changed to one of deep thought as he also wondered what would happen. The two angels glanced at each other, and suddenly they were racing outside to find a suitable spot to conduct their little experiment. They ended up in a large training courtyard, perfect for throwing anything.

Pit took off his halo and held it close to his chest. "How should I throw it?" he wondered out loud.

"Whatever feels right, I guess," Dark Pit responded with a shrug of his wings.

After a moment of thought, Pit decided that throwing it like a frisbee would be easiest. He took a strong stance to ensure a good throw, and then threw it.

The golden halo zoomed through the air in a large, clean arc that came right back to Pit, floating to a stop right above his head. Excited, Pit threw it again, and it once again zoomed across the courtyard and back. "It flys just like a frisbee!" He exclaimed happily.

"And it comes back like a boomerang," Dark Pit observed. He snatched the halo right from Pit's head and threw it himself. Both of them were grinning as it came back.

"It's like a... A frizoomerang!" Pit exclaimed. "Or, is it a boomerisbee?"

Dark Pit shook his head and said "no."

Pit ignored this and grabbed his halo again. "Go long!" he cried, and threw it as hard as he could across the courtyard. The dark angel chased after it in an attempt to catch it before it looped back to Pit. Unfortunately for him, Pit had thrown it hard enough that it was too fast. The halo sailed right past his hands and back to Pit.

The light angel laughed. "Gotta be faster than that, Pittoo!"

"Just throw it again." The golden halo went flying through the air, and Dark Pit was able to catch it. "Hah! Caught it that time," the dark-winged angel said.

"Only because I didn't throw it as hard," Pit retorted.

"Then let's see you do better!" Dark Pit threw the halo as hard as he could. He shot a nasty look at the other angel when he just stood there and watched it float back to his head. "Cheater."

Pit shrugged with a smile and threw it back.

Back and forth the halo went, whizzing around the courtyard as the two angels threw it to each other and attempted a variety of rather creative trick shots with it. Unfortunately, one bad throw ended the fun.

The golden halo ricocheted off a tree branch and bounced off the courtyard wall, and Pit and Dark Pit had to duck when it went flying straight as them. It skidded over the bricks, bounced off another wall, and flew through an open window.

A loud shattering noise was heard.

The two angels silently looked at each other with horrified expressions, before racing over to the nearest doorway. They ran into the hallway to find the halo stuck inside the shattered remains of one of Lady Palutena's favorite porcelain vases. Standing over it with a cross expression was Lady Palutena herself.

The goddess surveyed the damage and the guilty expressions on their faces, before letting out an irritated sigh and saying, "clean up your mess, you two." She snapped her fingers and some supplies to safely clean up and dispose of the broken pottery appeared.

"Yes, Lady Palutena," Pit squeaked and quickly did as he was told. Dark Pit said nothing, but knew better than to disobey the goddess, whom he could tell was doing her best not to flip out and scream at them.

The halo that started it all floated up from the shattered pieces of the vase, but before it could reach Pit's head it was grabbed by Lady Palutena.

"I'll be taking this back," she stated, and with the flick of her wrist it vanished. Pit pouted as he and Dark Pit swept up the broken vase. Meanwhile, Lady Palutena set to work on banning any use of halos other than for purely aesthetic reasons.

In the end, Pit had only possessed a halo for a grand total of sixteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds.


End file.
